


FTL Again and again soon

by russianczarsoup



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game)
Genre: Correspondance, Gen, Rape, Sapiosexual, sapio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianczarsoup/pseuds/russianczarsoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle contacted me, I thought he was dead or worse<br/>seems he's alive and well and still experimenting. He's told me of his ability  to be able to open up ways to other universes. He's picked my interest as to it working. I don't know how he found out Jenna kept that crazy rape log on the kestrel. I'm not sure I want to admit to Kyle why the cover up happened the way it did. <br/>I can't help my intrigue to this guy's naughty side. There's a lot to sexy stuff huh? Who knew this can be so... confusing?  He's more connected than he's ever let on. Must be. <br/>He must know the reason I'd pay attention was because of how contained the op to cover this up was. There were virtually no loose ends. I wonder what I'll learn by going with this. I'm not sure Kyle can really trust me yet. I'll try to remember to ask about those pills in the Jenna talked about in the report.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FTL Again and again soon

Star date 2543  
New earth date 1/ 15/ 145 A.S.  
***Closed Comms***  
0384039

Tommy Machinator  
\--->  
Kyle Phlemal

 

So, it’s you Kyle. I really want to hear about how you made it out of that mission we made into the core Engi homeworlds. I guess you know about the name you made for yourself, huh? Well, you got my attention right as it was, let alone this stuff here. I checked everything out right away. Damn, I freaked inside when I realized I could make the verification think they were the exact same files. But you know it isn’t impossible to clone the files and make fakes from there. You are one of the few other people now, that I know knows about Jenna’s… Interest. Okay, so you’re still the best at getting information, maybe you won’t tell me and the craziest quantum scientist out there. 

You know, I remember that conversation we had after we came back onto that ship from the trading outpost. We talked about how you were bored one day at the colony you grew up in. They had a copy of old earth internet archives. You told me about this news report article about a lady that raped a man. It was in a full-physical-by hand beauty salon. Right now I’m getting just how into the whole idea you must be?

Lord knows what kind of reality this would be for us if the Kestrel never made it, let alone Jenna raping a crew member? She just wrote stories in our… reality, universe? I guess if this is true, other universes are reality, maybe I shouldn’t say that.

How many times can you give me material that is this verifiable to your claims? What are the capabilities and limitations of what you’re up to here? If we’re talking on this channel like this, you must be worried about something more than this being lued. This getting out would ruin people but not you. 

Anyway, I hope you been good. I’m happy to learn you made it. 

***

Star date 2543  
New earth date 1/ 15/ 145 A.S.  
***Closed Comms***  
0384039

Kyle Phlemal  
\--->  
Tommy Machinator

Tommy,

I have some more things attached here that should help. It seems that, within the different universes out there, the kestrel comes up with much of the same metadata writing serials for all the logs and recordings. I wonder how long you were thinking I was trying to get a backdoor into your system via your verification process. 

The pirate ship didn’t have windows so I tried to make them think I was part of their fleet. I was already under the dash at the helm changing the CPU before the ship could run the remote system check. They tethered me and brought me to a dock. I co-ordinated their slaves from my ship from the tether and we fought them once we got to the their little space dock. They kept it there for repair where other slaves did their ship work. I really lucked out on that one. I didn’t have to go far from there.

Yes, I took a special interest in the story once I found out about it. It has a special relevance to you and your contacts. You’re the perfect person to talk to about showing someone this works and what it is. You’re the only person I trust so far. It can be easy to mistake this tech for time travel.

I can detect other universes. Look into them, in effect, and then pull a little piece out. It seems I’ll be able to do much more soon up to and including traveling to and from these universes. I know this is not time travel. I tested for effecting events in so far in as they would alter the timeline of our history and our reality would always remain the same. 

You know, what I remember about that sharing that story is that you seemed to be super curious. Your team was pretty good at deleting the black box data. I wasn’t able to read much of the rape stories. I caught enough to know what I was missing. Care to share?

 

***

Star date 2543  
New earth date 1/ 15/ 145 A.S.  
***Closed Comms***  
0384039

Tommy Machinator  
\--->  
Kyle Phlemal

Something I’m thinking, how does DNA matching line up for you? I gotta imagine you’ve tried that. My records are… At home, haha. I don’t think I always had a taste for this sort of thing. I may be able to blame this on you. 

Anyway, Something interesting about this black box record you sent me is the way she talks about using the modded droid bot and choking Carl. She seemed to have a sense that her droid skill would oust her closeted rape fetish. I think she might be a droid master. I was thinking this was a harmless set of stories that had room to be really misinterpreted, now I’m wondering just how intense this is for her. If we have the sameish Jenna In our universe, might she have done something like this already? she does name her journal Magdalene. Shakespeare is going on strong as a training wheel for metaphor. I think Jenna was afraid her rape fantasies made her crazy. 

Jenna seems to get caught up on the physicality of what’s going on. She describes moments and feelings. Maybe there is something paradoxical about these things for her and probably for us, that keeps us from looking away. It’s like the more Jenna wrote, she never fully embraces her desire but keeps playing with it. For my scraps, I say she has parts of herself that are contradictory to how she sees herself. Woman has a complex about something.

Star date 2543  
New earth date 1/ 15/ 145 A.S.  
***Closed Comms***  
0384039

Kyle Phlemal  
\--->  
Tommy Machinator

I don’t have the tech to analyze DNA past the Genome level. Not in the minutia I require. What I am finding so far is, DNA is ALWAYS different so far. If two people are twins they have the same DNA. But the same person from different universes doesn’t EVER have the exact same DNA. Some kinds of tests return a match but it never verifies. I think the differences can be so minor, but still verifiable as having come from another organism this way.

It looks like I chose right. It’s nice to have an outlet of conversation for my interests. I gotta say, I am indeed very interested in our Hero crew after my discoveries, especially Jenna. I wonder what you’ll think when I share about carl. You must have been wondering about the rest of the crew. I’m curious now as well. How far would our Jenna go for something like this? I can get a vague sense from the bits of kestrel black box from this universe I read that things had seemed desperate sometimes. John kept the tightest record as far as mission progress.

This is all very fascinating. I’m going to be able to try again soon. I’ll let you know how deep I can go in this rabbit hole.   
-regards


End file.
